One Magical Year
by bravestatnight
Summary: After the war, everyone expected a peaceful life. Well now things will change as the next generation enrolls in Hogwarts! HIATUS
1. Accidental Start

Chapter One

Accidental Start

**Albus**

Albus Severus Potter and his brother boarded the train. Albus felt a ginormous mixture of emotions. He already misses his sister Lily constantly annoying him about Hogwarts. Now it's the real deal. He's there on the train going to Hogwarts. Him! Albus Potter! And he couldn't be happier!

Albus Severus Potter has waited for his acceptance letter ever since he was nine years old and his older brother James got it. He wanted ever so badly to be there, in the midst of all the magic. As a child he witnessed his parents use magic numerous times and he was at Hogwarts multiple times on visits with his father, but he was recently too busy to acknowledge magic. He was fascinated by Hogwarts when he went with his dad (the famous Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World) to give lectures on Defense Against the Dark Arts. His first accidental magic happened when he was four.

James Sirius Potter was, is, and always will be a prankster. Pranking was in his blood from his grandfather, namesake, and uncles. So it wasn't a normal day without someone being 'experimented' on. James was working on his new invention he thought of when he saw a muggle balloon. He dreamed it to be an incomparable prank. Little did he know that he was going to be the one cleaning himself up.

James had set the plan in motion. The balloon filled with goop would land on his brother when he came out of the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard the door unlocking. 'This is it' he thought. Albus stepped out onto the track when he saw something coming towards him fast. Since there was no time to see what it was, he thought he was in danger and wished for some way to save himself. James sat there amused until he saw the balloon freeze in mid-air. He caught Albus' eye. All of a sudden, the balloon came straight back. James gulped. SPLASH!

Albus' second piece of accidental magic happened six months later, when his cousin Hugo Weasley was falling from a tree. Hugo had climbed up to fetch the family cat, Crookshanks Junior, from the old elm tree in their backyard. As soon as he completed his task of climbing, the cat dropped down unharmed. Albus was relieved until he realized that Hugo hadn't moved yet. "Hugo what's wrong?" Albus voiced with concern. "I can't seem to get down! Help me Albus!" Hugo said petrified. Rose, Hugo's fiery red-headed ran to get her parents Hermione and Ron while Albus tried calming Hugo. Suddenly a little cracking was heard. Albus visibly tensed and Hugo's eyes widened like huge saucers. Crack! Hugo was falling slowly, and Albus knew he must act. He wanted them both to be safe. Magic kicked in and Hugo was falling towards a big fluffy pillow. Just then, Rose had returned with her parents and Albus' and they watched bemused at how strong his accidental magic was. After Hugo was proclaimed to be without a scratch, Albus sighed a huge sigh of relief that his cousin was safe and sound. For now at least but Hugo proved to be an accident prone child.

Back in the present, Albus had found a compartment with his astute cousin Rose. His ferret, Twig was causing quite a clamor at being moved around constantly. At least it was better than being with James' owl Mischief. Mischief constantly hooted and made noise much to Albus' irritation. Rose was fantasizing over what they were going to learn at Hogwarts. "Oh maybe they'll teach us the animagus transformation!" or "Maybe it'll be the patronus charm! You know your dad was an _expert_ at that!" Albus just sat there thinking about what his father had told him earlier.

"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin? Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I've ever known. But just say that I am. Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful, young wizard. But, listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." "Really?" "Really."

Albus sat there contemplating his conversation. His father didn't care whether he was going into a dark wizard's house. "Albus put your robes on we're here!" Rose exclaimed. Albus just nodded awaiting his fate. _Soon _he thought, _soon I will see what I will be doing for the next seven years_. Albus grinned and put on his robes. The train lurched to a stop in Hogsmeade station. He picked up Twig who was napping and walked off the train.


	2. Sortings and Other Welcomes

Chapter Two

Sorting and Other Welcomes

**Rose**

I walked off the train behind my cousin Albus and I could barely contain my excitement. This year we both would be at the center of learning at Hogwarts! _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ is a famed school in the Wizarding World of Britain and I'm so excited to be here! I really want to see the library! Some people say I inherited my mother's brains and I hope I am as nearly as smart as her. She received ten O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level)! That's a lot for an ordinary witch or wizard and the work she did was overwhelming. In her third she had to use a time turner to get to all of her classes on time! A time turner, if you didn't know, is a magical device that rewinds time for a little bit. The staff of Hogwarts had to bend a couple of rules just so she could use it and nobody else! And she was only in her third year! she must have been really special.

We came to a boatyard when Hagrid (the half-giant gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor) belt out in his unsurprisingly gruff voice, "Firs' years ova' here! We're taking these boats. No more than four to a boat!"

Albus and I quickly chose each other and we only needed two more people. There were only a couple of people left without a group so we asked a boy with white-blond hair and a girl with brown hair to travel with us. They hurriedly agreed because they didn't want to be left me there was something familiar about the boy and it hit me halfway through the ride.

I nudged Albus who was talking to the girl with my elbow and whispered, "I think he's a Malfoy." Albus' eyes widened a little but he shook his head and went back to talking to the girl Oh yeah by coincidence she was one of our parent's friend's daughter. Her name was Charlie Longbottom, daughter of Professor Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house. I then turned my attention back to the boy who was just sitting and staring ahead at the castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I directed my thoughts to the Malfoy boy hoping to get his attention. Quietly, just above a whisper, he responds with "Yeah, it is." We leave it at that when the boat lurches onto the ground and we hike up the hill heading towards Hogwarts with Hagrid. I'm so excited I might faint. i almost did, but i fell down which shocked me back into consciousness. As soon as we get to the door, Hagrid knocks three times very slowly. The door opened abruptly during his third knock and out came Professor Longbottom who I forgot to mention is the Deputy Headmaster. He seems excited to see us and I can tell he is searching through the crowd for Charlie. I can tell he spots her because he smiles and his eyes glow with a warmth only a father can have for his child. Neville-_Professor Longbottom_, I have to remember to say from now on, made a motion with his hand to come inside. I'm so dizzy and excited I think I may faint! What house will be sorted in? Albus gave me a quick thumbs up sign for good luck. I smiled and did it back. It's funny that I never did learn his answer of what house he would like to be in.


	3. Slytherclaw?

Chapter Three

Slytherclaw?

**Scorpius**

As we walked through the castle walls towards the Great Hall, I began to get excited for my sorting. But, being a Malfoy made me know to hide my emotions. I don't want to look weak in front of others. Before I left for Hogwarts my father told me about Hogwarts and what to be expected there. It was a bittersweet moment as he faced many of his recollections and memories that have haunted him to this day. He always overcame it in the end. That's why I love him, for being a strong and happy dad.

• • •

"_Scorpius, you do know that people are going to shun you for being a Malfoy," my father, Draco said. "I know Dad, but people should be decent enough to not judge me by actions I never committed," I replied stubbornly. I knew it was inevitable but I was hoping to make some friends at least. "Scorpius, I had done many wrong things at Hogwarts. I was a spoiled, bullying prat and I never had any true friends. I'm sorry my actions will effect you in the way it will." "It's fine Dad I still love you, and you have changed from that child. Mom says you are a better man now." Dad smiled at the mention of my mother Astoria Greengrass. Many people were surprised he married her. "Just remember, if anyone hurts you don't give them satisfaction of knowing your hurt. Ignore it or brush it off. Try making friends with the Potter-Weasley clan. They were always nice to others and they may accept you. But not me."_

• • •

While I was mucking around in my memory of the earlier day, we had all reached the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom went inside to the Hall and before the door closed we could hear cheers. Longbottom, another person who my father bullied. I sighed hoping the Professor wouldn't take out any animosity for my father on me. I quietly looked around me watching other people quaver with excitement and nerves. I don't think many knew that we would just be putting on a hat. One student even bluntly said that he was told they would be fighting a troll. I started to play over my violin music in my mind. I couldn't wait to find an empty spot in this huge castle for myself. I could practice for hours. Finally the door opened again and we all went inside in a single file line.

I could feel the many eyes of the other students scanning us, marking us, and deciding whether or not we would be good additions to each houses. Headmistress McGonagall held up a tattered old hat with grooves for a face. She held a piece of paper (we upgraded from parchment twelve years ago) that had our names on it, and she would call us out to be sorted by the hat. McGonagall called out in her Scottish accent, "Abernathy, Haymitch II" and a nervous boy half walked, half ran towards the stool. Thirty seconds later, the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" and the house on the far left burst out in cheers to welcome their new fellow classmate. This was going to go on for a while so I started to look around the hall until "Longbottom, Charlie" was called out. I spotted our famous professor flashing his daughter a smile as she stood up and walked towards the stool. It took about two minutes when the hat called out "Gryffindor!" to the increasing cheers of the Gryffindor House. She was the daughter of their head of house and since he was so famous among them, they hoped she would be at least as cool as he was. More names were called out like "Maher, Daniel!" until we got to my name. Malfoy.

_ This is it_, I thought amused and nervously. I strolled up to the stool and I knew that everyone was watching me. The hall was dead quiet because it wasn't that secret that the Malfoy family was a dark family. As always, I kept my cool and calm face on and I put the hat on. _Well, well, well look what we have here, _the hat thought to me. _I remember sorting your father, he didn't even have me fully on when he was sorted into Slytherin. I always knew he would be dark but the change is surprising_ the hat mused. _What change?_ I thought back. _Oh in due time you'll see, in due time. Anyways lets see what you are like. _At this point the hat fell silent for a minute until I heard him murmur, _curious, very curious. _He then explained to me what was so interesting about me. _You are loyal. Yes, very loyal but not Hufflepuff material. No they are not as bad as they are said to be. In fact, many great people were Hufflepuffs. You are ambitious and want to turn people around and- Oh what's this? A love for classical music and the violin. Plus extraordinary knowledge beyond comparison to some kids I've seen today. Well I know where to put you!_ I started to feel my hands sweat. "This is it" I murmured. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted out. I sat in shock when I realized I was not going to be a Slytherin. It seems that many people were as well because the Hall was silent. Even Professor McGonagall seemed surprised though she quickly covered it up. Suddenly a Hufflepuff started clapping slowly, being as nice as they are. The clapping soon increased a little by the Ravenclaw table and I put the hat down and walked over there. _This is going to be such a weird year _I mused. Not much else happened until the Potter boy got sorted into Slytherin. The Great Hall was dead silent and the tension could be cut with a knife. Bursts of cheering split through Slytherin to mock the Gryffindors and I knew that Albus would be ridiculed there. I mean a _Potter_ in _Slytherin_? That's unheard of to even the wildest imaginations. It's weird wondering how my "enemy" people may say, is feeling. After taking a moment more for thinking, I turned back to my plate which was already filled to the top. I could get used to this.


	4. Unexpected

Chapter Four

Unexpected

**Albus**

Well what just happened was... unexpected. I was called up by Headmistress McGonagall to the hat and I shook a little from nervousness. I then remembered my dad's words about the Sorting Hat taking your own desire into account and I stepped up a little bit more confident. I guess McGonagall recognized that because she gave a little smile which none the less warmed me up a little. I sat up on the stool when the hat was put on my head. What happened was shocking.

_Ah you're the Potter boy I've been hearing all about. No doubt you could be like your brother. Hm what's this? You are very brave, yes. But, you are also ambitious, studious and loyal. You could be put in any of the four houses. However, there should be at least one dominant trait. Very curious..._

I had just recovered from shock when I noticed what he was saying. I could be in any of the four houses. My whole family has been in Gryffindor and I want to stand out. They are all great with magic but I'm like the black sheep. I never really excelled in a particular subject. I think being in Gryffindor would help boost my confidence though and every one's opinion of me.

_Can you please put me in Gryffindor? I don't want to be isolated from my family. I want to be important._

_Oh now I see it. You want to prove people wrong and be the best. However, you are still kind at heart. No, you cannot be a Hufflepuff nor a Ravenclaw. This might not be what you want, but I have a feeling you will be great here._

I really started to shake at this point. The hat seemed to imply that I wasn't going to be in Gryffindor.

_Well my decision is made. I am sorry my boy. _"**SLYTHERIN!"** the hat shouted.

I was dumbstruck. I felt like a huge weight just fell on my chest and I caught the dismayed eyes of James. Me, Albus Severus Potter in Slytherin. My worst nightmare has been realized. Just as I was about to succumb to the dizziness I heard a short clapping come from the Hufflepuff table. Those friendly students then all started to clap which was followed by Ravenclaw then the whole Slytherin table burst into applause. They started cheering and mocking the Gryffindors over their stupid house rivalry. I took off the hat that remained silent on my head and handed it to the Headmistress who had a grim look on her face. She mouthed the words go on to me and I walked over to Slytherin table.

I sat in an empty seat next to a boy who quickly introduced himself to be Zach Smith. He was a half-blood from America who had an Italian and Irish background. He greeted me warmly and introduced himself as the house prefect.

"Well we have a Potter. Tell me, why do you believe you are in this house? Are you sneaky, sly or cunning? Or are you just out to make sure you are known? I'm here to make an impression and people know me as the recently dubbed "nice slytherin". If you ever need help you can come to me since I won't tolerate bullies and rubbish. So now go on and tell me what's going on.

I quickly became friends with Zach and told him all about my sorting. Turns out, he is also the team captain of the quidditch team for Slytherin. He hoped I would be at tryouts because they recently lowered the restriction on first years not being allowed to join. He interrupted me long enough to cheer for his brother who was heading his way to us. He's in my year and just got sorted into Slytherin. I hope he's like his brother.

"Hey Lucas! This is Albus Potter and he's also new to Slytherin. I thought maybe you guys could chat while I check out how everyone else is doing. I'll see you guys after the feast okay?" He then turned back to the other kids at the table and joined in some conversations.

"Hey, I'm Luke" he said. "Hi I'm Albus" I replied. "Yeah I figured that out. Why are you in Slytherin? Shouldn't you be in like Gryffindor?" I then proceeded to tell him all about my sorting to which he said "Oh!" about. It turns out I was a _hatstall_, a person who takes over five minutes to be sorted. The last one ever was my father and Professor Longbottom when they were kids.

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall called out. I quickly turned my attention back to the hat when I saw Rose put on the hat. She had it on for about a minute when the hat decided to scream out "RAVENCLAW!". I wasn't that surprised seeing as how inquisitive and studious she is. She flashed me a quick smile before giving the hat back and sitting next to the Malfoy boy. His face lit up for a teeny second before it fell back into apathy. There seems to be more to this boy then it looks like.

The feast ended later and Zach called out "First years follow me to the common room and your dorms!" We lined up and followed him into the cold dungeons which I had to get used to. There were many twists and turns which might be hard to memorize when we got to a blank stretch of wall. "We're here!" he said cheerfully. "Now the password is 'Snape' until further notice. Don't tell anyone our password and curfew for your year is nine o' clock. If you're late, you'll be facing a detention with Slughorn and you don't want that."

Zach said the password and all of a sudden, a door appeared out of no where. He opened it up into the common room which had green banners and decorations around the room and green couches and chairs all around. There was a fire place with a nice roaring fire about which warmed up the room considerably since we were underneath the lake.

"Okay now boys dorm's are on the left and girl's are on the right. If you have any questions stop by me at anytime. Remember, we are all a family now on, so don't be afraid to ask for advice. Rule breaking will deduct us house points but they will also be given as a reward for some tasks. Your luggage will be in your room so go on and pick a bed before others claim it!" Zach walked up the stairs toward the fifth year dormitories when we all left to go unpack. Luke and made it inside and were greeted by three other boys our age. They were Sam Evans, Romulus Mellark, and Thomas Zabini.

Sam and Romulus were both skinny pale skinned boys who looked very tired. Sam had brown hair with a sort of blond tinge to it and Romulus had all black hair. They quickly claimed beds across from each other and unpacked quickly so they could sleep. Thomas was a dark-skinned boy with curly hair and blue eyes. He also seemed a bit drowsy but none the less greeted us with a "Hey" then a "Goodnight". He collapsed on his bed and you could hear him snoozing away. I chose a bed next to the window and next to Luke's (who I forgot to say, is a blond boy that is slender with brown eyes) and unpacked my luggage neatly. I then started to draft a letter to my parents about my hectic day. They won't be that hurt right? I would take it to the Owlery in the morning. Although it was short it gave detail to important parts of the day.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts! Hagrid is doing great and told me to say greetings to you all. Also the Headmistress and Neville both look healthy and happy. I'm happy I didn't forget anything so don't worry Mum! Now onto the subject of the Sorting. I really hope you guys aren't disappointed to know that I was sorted into _Slytherin._ It was a shock to everyone but I was greeted normally by a few. James looked unhappy at the thought and Rose was fine about it. Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw as well as Rose. I think they might get along well together. I quickly befriended a boy named Lucas Smith and his brother is our prefect named Zach. I hope you are all doing okay and Lily doesn't miss me too terribly. I really didn't want to disappoint you all. I love you guys._

_Love,_

_ Albus Severus_


	5. Ravenclawesome

Chapter Four

Unexpected

**Albus**

Well what just happened was... unexpected. I was called up by Headmistress McGonagall to the hat and I shook a little from nervousness. I then remembered my dad's words about the Sorting Hat taking your own desire into account and I stepped up a little bit more confident. I guess McGonagall recognized that because she gave a little smile which none the less warmed me up a little. I sat up on the stool when the hat was put on my head. What happened was shocking.

_Ah you're the Potter boy I've been hearing all about. No doubt you could be like your brother. Hm what's this? You are very brave, yes. But, you are also ambitious, studious and loyal. You could be put in any of the four houses. However, there should be at least one dominant trait. Very curious..._

I had just recovered from shock when I noticed what he was saying. I could be in any of the four houses. My whole family has been in Gryffindor and I want to stand out. They are all great with magic but I'm like the black sheep. I never really excelled in a particular subject. I think being in Gryffindor would help boost my confidence though and every one's opinion of me.

_Can you please put me in Gryffindor? I don't want to be isolated from my family. I want to be important._

_Oh now I see it. You want to prove people wrong and be the best. However, you are still kind at heart. No, you cannot be a Hufflepuff nor a Ravenclaw. This might not be what you want, but I have a feeling you will be great here._

I really started to shake at this point. The hat seemed to imply that I wasn't going to be in Gryffindor.

_Well my decision is made. I am sorry my boy. _"**SLYTHERIN!"** the hat shouted.

I was dumbstruck. I felt like a huge weight just fell on my chest and I caught the dismayed eyes of James. Me, Albus Severus Potter in Slytherin. My worst nightmare has been realized. Just as I was about to succumb to the dizziness I heard a short clapping come from the Hufflepuff table. Those friendly students then all started to clap which was followed by Ravenclaw then the whole Slytherin table burst into applause. They started cheering and mocking the Gryffindors over their stupid house rivalry. I took off the hat that remained silent on my head and handed it to the Headmistress who had a grim look on her face. She mouthed the words go on to me and I walked over to Slytherin table.

I sat in an empty seat next to a boy who quickly introduced himself to be Zach Smith. He was a half-blood from America who had an Italian and Irish background. He greeted me warmly and introduced himself as the house prefect.

"Well we have a Potter. Tell me, why do you believe you are in this house? Are you sneaky, sly or cunning? Or are you just out to make sure you are known? I'm here to make an impression and people know me as the recently dubbed "nice slytherin". If you ever need help you can come to me since I won't tolerate bullies and rubbish. So now go on and tell me what's going on.

I quickly became friends with Zach and told him all about my sorting. Turns out, he is also the team captain of the quidditch team for Slytherin. He hoped I would be at tryouts because they recently lowered the restriction on first years not being allowed to join. He interrupted me long enough to cheer for his brother who was heading his way to us. He's in my year and just got sorted into Slytherin. I hope he's like his brother.

"Hey Lucas! This is Albus Potter and he's also new to Slytherin. I thought maybe you guys could chat while I check out how everyone else is doing. I'll see you guys after the feast okay?" He then turned back to the other kids at the table and joined in some conversations.

"Hey, I'm Luke" he said. "Hi I'm Albus" I replied. "Yeah I figured that out. Why are you in Slytherin? Shouldn't you be in like Gryffindor?" I then proceeded to tell him all about my sorting to which he said "Oh!" about. It turns out I was a _hatstall_, a person who takes over five minutes to be sorted. The last one ever was my father and Professor Longbottom when they were kids.

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall called out. I quickly turned my attention back to the hat when I saw Rose put on the hat. She had it on for about a minute when the hat decided to scream out "RAVENCLAW!". I wasn't that surprised seeing as how inquisitive and studious she is. She flashed me a quick smile before giving the hat back and sitting next to the Malfoy boy. His face lit up for a teeny second before it fell back into apathy. There seems to be more to this boy then it looks like.

The feast ended later and Zach called out "First years follow me to the common room and your dorms!" We lined up and followed him into the cold dungeons which I had to get used to. There were many twists and turns which might be hard to memorize when we got to a blank stretch of wall. "We're here!" he said cheerfully. "Now the password is 'Snape' until further notice. Don't tell anyone our password and curfew for your year is nine o' clock. If you're late, you'll be facing a detention with Slughorn and you don't want that."

Zach said the password and all of a sudden, a door appeared out of no where. He opened it up into the common room which had green banners and decorations around the room and green couches and chairs all around. There was a fire place with a nice roaring fire about which warmed up the room considerably since we were underneath the lake.

"Okay now boys dorm's are on the left and girl's are on the right. If you have any questions stop by me at anytime. Remember, we are all a family now on, so don't be afraid to ask for advice. Rule breaking will deduct us house points but they will also be given as a reward for some tasks. Your luggage will be in your room so go on and pick a bed before others claim it!" Zach walked up the stairs toward the fifth year dormitories when we all left to go unpack. Luke and made it inside and were greeted by three other boys our age. They were Sam Evans, Romulus Mellark, and Thomas Zabini.

Sam and Romulus were both skinny pale skinned boys who looked very tired. Sam had brown hair with a sort of blond tinge to it and Romulus had all black hair. They quickly claimed beds across from each other and unpacked quickly so they could sleep. Thomas was a dark-skinned boy with curly hair and blue eyes. He also seemed a bit drowsy but none the less greeted us with a "Hey" then a "Goodnight". He collapsed on his bed and you could hear him snoozing away. I chose a bed next to the window and next to Luke's (who I forgot to say, is a blond boy that is slender with brown eyes) and unpacked my luggage neatly. I then started to draft a letter to my parents about my hectic day. They won't be that hurt right? I would take it to the Owlery in the morning. Although it was short it gave detail to important parts of the day.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts! Hagrid is doing great and told me to say greetings to you all. Also the Headmistress and Neville both look healthy and happy. I'm happy I didn't forget anything so don't worry Mum! Now onto the subject of the Sorting. I really hope you guys aren't disappointed to know that I was sorted into _Slytherin._ It was a shock to everyone but I was greeted normally by a few. James looked unhappy at the thought and Rose was fine about it. Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw as well as Rose. I think they might get along well together. I quickly befriended a boy named Lucas Smith and his brother is our prefect named Zach. I hope you are all doing okay and Lily doesn't miss me too terribly. I really didn't want to disappoint you all. I love you guys._

_Love,_

_ Albus Severus_


	6. Ravenclaw Part Deux

Chapter Six

Ravenclaw Part Deux (Also Playing W/ Perspectives)

**Scorpius**

Leaving the Great Hall was much of a challenge after eating so much that it tires you so much. But anyways, I made it safe and sound. Our prefect, Roger Williams, led the whole group of first years to the Ravenclaw Common Room while Rose and I talked. We basically told each other about our backgrounds, thoughts, expectations, and future ideas. She seems like a great friend and she has warmed up to me considerably since I am a Malfoy and our fathers have... bad blood. We both changed the topic to the magical stairwell with hundreds of stairs moving by themselves in midair. We saw the Gryffindors already on it and I promised myself to explore and find the other common rooms. I learned Rose wants to be a writer which I believe is an excellent profession and something I would fall back on also if I needed to retire from music.

As we reached the end of the spiral climb to the common room, we stopped outside of a blank door with no handle but just one brass knocker. Roger knocked on it three times and told us all to "have a guess" and winked at us. The eagle knocker came to life and asked us all, "**I'm your follower in the light, yet I'm invisible in the night. At various sizes I appear, I won't harm you, have no fear. What am I?". **It took me a couple of seconds to realize the answer because when I was little my mother would always tell me riddles and wait for me to answer them. I waited a little to see if anyone would answer but I answered after a couple of seconds because no one was stepping up.

"A shadow..." I whispered simultaneously as Rose did. The knocker stared us down and voiced it's thoughts about us being great additions to the House of Eagles. As we went in I observed the Ravenclaw house that I would come to know as home for the next seven years. It was painted in different shades of bronze and blue, the house emblems of Ravenclaw, and had a nice roaring fireplace at the end of the room. It looked like a humongous living room complete with a library on the end and couches and chairs around. Roger told me that he was currently petitioning the Headmistress for a muggle television to put in each common room. He then bid us all a farewell and we went to our respective dorms.

I was the first to walk in to the dormitory and stopped to, again, observe the whole place. Our luggage was already there (thanks to the house-elves) and the deciding of beds would be up to me and my new roommates. There were two windows and four four-poster beds with curtains around them that could be drawn back for privacy. I took one that gave a view of the grounds and began to unpack. My roommates settled also before we would all talk then sleep for the night.

In my room was Septimus Finch-Fletchley, a brown haired boy with confidence shining in his eyes, who took a bed and put up posters for his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Next were Ernie Macmillan Jr. who had black hair and drew back his curtains immediately and began to snore after two seconds, and Jesse Field who told us all he would go check out the library. He unlike the others, had blond hair and a posture that showed he was studious and properly raised. But his eyes told a story of a wildness hidden within. I could read such things from being ridiculed throughout my life. After all this examining I drew back my own curtains to sleep soundly for the next day where we would be exploring the castle.


End file.
